


За семью печатями

by Akade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, повседневность, пре-слэш, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade
Summary: Это был обычный день, похожий на любой другой, когда Шерлок задал вопрос





	За семью печатями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sieben Siegel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469736) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall), [unadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift). 



> Перевод также размещен в моем профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7292069

(ДЖОН)

Это был обычный день, похожий на любой другой, когда Шерлок задал вопрос. Можно сказать и наоборот: этот день не был похож ни на один другой. Когда живешь под одной крышей с Шерлоком Холмсом, оба эти утверждения будут звучать совершенно одинаково.

— Джон, — позвал Шерлок достаточно громко для того, чтобы Джон на кухне смог его услышать.

Шерлок провел всю первую половину дня лежа на диване, в пижаме и своем излюбленном халате, сжав кончики пальцев и с тремя никотиновыми пластырями на предплечье. Уже несколько часов подряд он только и делал, что молча смотрел в стену.

За это время Джон прочитал свою газету за чашкой чая, сходил в супермаркет, приготовил лапшу с томатным соусом, съел целую тарелку этого и потратил час на то, чтобы при помощи половника и кастрюли убрать из ванной различные сорта водорослей. Миссис Хадсон опять потребовала надбавку к арендной плате. К счастью, когда она узнала об очередном эксперименте Шерлока, ничего страшного не произошло. По крайней мере, Шерлок знал, где и как можно утилизировать водоросли, не нанося при этом урона окружающей среде…

Конечно, Джон не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что Шерлок за это время не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, но вероятность этого была крайне высока. Только вот причина оставалась для Джона загадкой.

Для Шерлока Холмса не было ни одного подходящего дела. Блог и мобильный телефон молчали уже не первую неделю. У Шерлока просто не могло быть проблемы, требующей трех пластырей — по крайней мере такой, о которой Джон бы знал. А «почему» было словом, которое Джон научился по отношению к Шерлоку не использовать. Или, лучше сказать — он научился откладывать его до подходящего момента.

(ШЕРЛОК)

— Джон, — повторил Шерлок, громче чем в прошлый раз.

Опять нет ответа. Джон сегодня не разговорчив. Неприятности на работе? Нет, у него сегодня выходной, на дежурство ему идти только завтра утром. Проблемы на свидании? Джон уже неделю не ходил никуда с женщинами. А если бы он с кем-то встречался, от Шерлока это не ускользнуло бы.

Джон похож на открытую книгу.

Шаги. Джон вошел в гостиную из кухни. Он не сидел все это время в кресле?

— Что тебе? — голос Джона звучит раздраженно, не так, как обычно.

В воздухе чувствуется легкий запах водорослей. А. Возможное объяснение. И одна из частей проблемы.

Шорох ткани. Хлопок, пахнет им же. Джон вытирает руки свежим кухонным полотенцем. (Миссис Хадсон регулярно «забывает» их во время своих визитов на кухню. Такими же случайным образом она вместо этого забирает с собой грязные.)

Шаги Джона равномерные. Никакого костыля.

Шерлок вслушивается до тех пор, пока Джон не замирает возле кресла. Смотрит на точку на потолке, сведя брови.

— Шерлок? — окликает Джон и ждет ответа.

Терпеливый. Заинтересованный. До сих пор раздражен, но без намека на упрек.

Это не проблема на три пластыря. Загадка тянет на все пять пластырей, но он пообещал Джону… Нет, поправка: он последовал медицинскому наставлению своего врача и снизил максимальное число до трех.

Трех не хватает.

Джон совсем не похож на открытую книгу.

(ДЖОН)

Движение, которым Шерлок свесил ноги с края дивана и приподнялся, было бурным. Похоже на шок, по всем параметрам. Джон повесил полотенце на ручку дивана, пока оно не выпало у него из рук.

— Шерлок?

Если бы потолок смотрел на него так же удивленно, как Джон сейчас, то это чудо что у них не протекает крыша.

— Почему ты все ещё здесь? — спросил Шерлок с такой настойчивостью в голосе, как если бы требовал у подозреваемого признания в убийстве.

Вопрос и интонация совсем не считались между собой. Джон наморщил лоб.

— Сегодня я свободен. Со Стэмфодом мы встречаемся в баре завтра утром, ты же знаешь. Среда.

— Не будь таким непонятливым! Почему ты все еще здесь? — Шерлок быстрым широким жестом обвел научные заметки на кофейном столике, пятно на ковре, череп на каминной полке и все остальное, что находилось вокруг.

Между прочим, сказать, что Шерлок не любит повторяться — значит ничего не сказать.

— Здесь. Ты имеешь в виду, в этой квартире, как твой сосед? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон. Если есть что-то, что Шерлок ненавидит больше, чем быть непонятым — так это быть понятым неправильно.

— Да, здесь. В этой квартире. Как мой сосед, — на удивление охотно подтвердил Шерлок.

Все его внимание было целиком и полностью направлено на Джона. Он наблюдал, оценивал и делал выводы. Джону были хорошо знакомы эти признаки, этот стремительно блуждающий взгляд и напряжение в плечах. А Шерлок ввиду такого непростого разговора даже отказался от обычных язвительных комментариев касательно сомнительного уровня интеллекта Джона.

Начиная с их первой встречи, Джон впервые настолько очевидно находился под сканирующим взглядом Шерлока. Это одновременно пугало и будоражило.

Джон с запозданием осознал слова Шерлока. — А где еще я должен находиться? Какого рода этот вопрос?

(ШЕРЛОК)

— Вопрос полномочий, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон опустился в свое кресло (с каких пор это «его» кресло?). Лоб нахмурен, губы сжаты. Разочарование и безвыходность, скрытые. Джона не так уж и сложно прочитать.

— Шерлок… — начал он, интонация как зеркало отображает язык тела.

— Со мной не так-то просто поладить, — перебил его Шерлок. Сидеть спокойно он больше не мог. Мускулы протестующе отозвались на быструю ходьбу. Игнорировать. Шерлок принялся мерять шагами комнату. — Кто я есть, что я делаю — это идет вразрез с прискорбно узкими взглядами большинства людей. В лучшем случае, если они нуждаются во мне, я буду терпеть. Конечно я буду терпеть, когда подаю им их убийц и насильников готовыми, на блюдечке! — уйти от окна, ничего достойного внимания. Развернуться, тем же путем назад. — В худшем случае, наиболее часто, они ненавидят то, что видят. Это мне знакомо, я к этому равнодушен. Это не имеет значения. Все люди незначительные и скучные, — диван преградил дорогу, снова развернуться. — Пустые любезности не приносят пользы. Отзывчивость стоит энергии, которую неразумно так попусту тратить. Дело — это единственное, что имеет значение. Что это говорит обо мне в качестве соседа? Как сосед я почти невыносим. Должен ли я тебе об этом говорить? — дотянуться до окна. Снова развернуться. — Нет, этого я тебе говорить не буду. Доказательство до сих пор висит у тебя на рукаве. Palmaria palmata, если я не ошибаюсь. Я не хожу за покупками, не убираюсь и оставляю части тел в холодильнике рядом с продуктами. Я превратил тебя в мишень, не имею урегулированного дохода и бужу тебя по ночам Моцартом. Почему ты остался?

Шерлок замер перед столом. Лицо Джона не дает никаких ответов. Не на этот вопрос. Его брови высоко приподняты.

— Удивление, Джон? Неужели? Я конечно социопат, но могу полностью оценить мое влияние на людей.

— Ну, с этим ты явно провалился, — ответил Джон, удивление исчезло с его лица, а кухонное полотенце он сжал в комок. — И что тогда, по-твоему, я здесь делаю?

— Я не знаю! Стал бы я спрашивать, если бы знал ответ?

Джон мотнул головой. Одна из его странных привычек. Следы недовольства и/или замешательства. — Серьезно? Шерлок Холмс не может сделать вывод из всех имеющихся фактов?

Конечно он может. За определенное время и с нужными средствами. А терпение стоит на редкость ценных усилий. — Это проблема на пять пластырей, — пояснил Шерлок.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что это, конечно же, я виноват в том, что ты не можешь ответить на этот вопрос.

— Конечно.

Джон удивленно покачал головой. — Ты определенно тот еще оригинал.

— Все люди являются, как ты выразился, оригиналами, — на автомате заметил Шерлок.

— И невероятный умник.

Шерлок упал обратно на диван, прислонив голову к стене.

— Еще одна причина, — заявил он

Короткое молчание

— Чтобы я как можно скорее отсюда убрался? — из голоса Джона пропало все веселье. –Заканчивай.

(ДЖОН)

Что-то в интонациях Джона должно было привлечь внимание Шерлока. Или же потолок просто внезапно растерял всю свою привлекательность.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнил Шерлок, все еще со своим расчетливым взглядом, призванным сорвать все маски. Он прекрасно действовал на случайных свидетелей, преступных лгунов и так называемых экспертов, не компетентных в своей научной области. У Джона же нельзя было ничего обнаружить. По крайней мере, Шерлок не мог обнаружить ничего такого, что он бы не знал.

— Мне казалось, с этим вопросом мы давно разобрались. Ты говоришь «опасно», а я следую за тобой.

У Шерлока вырвался разочарованный смешок. — Недостаточно! — заявил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Твое пояснение неполное.

О да, Шерлок определенно был разочарован. За этим было весело наблюдать. Почти. Только если бы Джон не знал, что неотвеченные вопросы Шерлок воспринимает как личный вызов, а также, что они заставляют его совершать опрометчивые поступки и отказываться от таких мелочей, как еда и сон.

— Спроси своего брата, он тебе все подробно объяснит. У него есть бумаги и все остальное.

Шерлок быстро и точно махнул рукой, выражая свое несогласие. — Майкрофт всегда знает совсем не так много, как думает. Он встречает тебя не каждый день. Он знает тебя не так хорошо, как я. Тебе больше не нужны острые ощущения, посмотри на себя. Девятнадцать дней без погони и преследований, без единого намека на риск, а у тебя нет ни хромоты, ни тремора. Ты больше не должен быть здесь.

— Ты… — начал Джон, глубоко дыша. Это было ожидаемо, что рано или поздно простого объяснения больше не будет хватать. Джон не ожидал только, что это будет настолько сложно. — Все то, что мы здесь делаем — это не терапия. Я здесь не для того, чтобы облегчить симптомы или же поправиться. Иронию в моих словах должен с легкостью заметить даже ты.

Шерлок приподнял уголки губ. Немного. Он удивился, но это его не убедило. — Ты мог бы вести нормальную жизнь.

— Ты так думаешь? — спросил Джон. — Серьезно? Мне станет скучно самое позднее к концу недели, ты это знаешь.

— А здесь… Эта, эта домашняя идиллия… Это разве не скучно?

Джон улыбнулся. — Идиллия? У тебя какое-то странное понимание этого слова.

— Джон, — сказал Шерлок. Только это. Джон

— Правда в том, — Джон глубоко вздохнул, — что ты и есть причина. И я не могу поверить, что ты до сих пор не выяснил это, исходя из своих наблюдений. Ты самый захватывающий человек из всех, кого я знаю. Я не встречал никого, кто вел бы себя так же необыкновенно. И я никого не понимал так мало, как тебя. Каждый день я открываю в тебе что-то, что дает мне новые загадки. Так что нет, с тобой мне определённо не скучно.

— Ох, — зачарованно и самую чуточку мечтательно произнес Шерлок, как будто ему только что открылось решение тройного убийства в закрытой комнате.

Шерлок редко когда не знал, что же сказать. И то, что причиной этого был Джон, делало момент еще более ценным.

(ШЕРЛОК)

— Нет слов, Шерлок? — спросил Джон. Минимум сарказма. Голос не звучит нервно, зато он начал аккуратно разворачивать полотенце. Хочет чем-то занять руки.

— Я обрабатываю всю имеющуюся информацию, — сообщил ему Шерлок.

— Ясно, — ответил Джон, прерывая свое движение, полотенце наполовину свесилось с колен. — Шерлок, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Что? Нет, — быстро ответил Шерлок. Почему при общении между собой люди допускают столько ошибок? Шерлок достаточно умен для того, чтобы не допускать никаких недоразумений. — Почему ты так думаешь?

— Твои умозаключения не такие уж ошибочные.

Шерлок еще раз воспроизвел весь разговор у себя в голове и не нашел ни одного намека на этот вопрос в своих репликах. — Объясни, — попросил он. Ни у кого, кроме Джона, Шерлок не стал бы добровольно что-то просить.

Джон откинулся в кресле, затем наклонился вперед, вытащил у себя из-под спины подушку. Положил ее себе на колени, снова откинулся назад.

— Я просто интересуюсь, — начал он, согнув руки на подушке и заметно расслабившись. — Почему ты вообще задумываешься над этим вопросом? Разгадка лежит поблизости, в том, что я перестал быть новым и интересным, и ты начинаешь считать мое присутствие здесь раздражающим. Так что сейчас ты пытаешься найти то, что держит меня здесь, чтобы ты мог от этого избавиться, — объяснил Джон. Изложил всё, по существу. Практически без эмоций, как многие сказали бы.

— Твои предположения ошибочны, — ответил Шерлок с каким-то странным ощущением в области живота. Пустота, свинцовая тяжесть и горячее клокотание одновременно.

— Но почему? — спросил Джон, наверняка запутавшись. — Я ведь один из этих нормальных скучных людей, которые не могут удержать твое внимание больше двух минут. Почему…

— Нет, — перебил его Шерлок. Громко и решительно, что оправдывало абсурдность этого утверждения.

(ДЖОН)

Джон вздрогнул от прозвучавшего в ответ напора. — Нет? Что нет?

— Ты не такой, как все.

— Как все? Те нормальные, скучные люди?

Шерлок еле заметно кивнул.

— Ох, — Джон полностью скопировал недавнюю реакцию Шерлока. Он многое не позволял себе в этот момент. Для этого ему нужно было сначала отойти от удивления.

Для Шерлока все люди теоретически были оригинальны, но в конечном счете все они становились одинаковыми, если только не совершали какое-то гениальное преступление. Одинаково глупые, одинаково предсказуемые, одинаково неинтересные. Все, кроме Джона — как оказалось.

— Возьми этот разговор, — ответил Шерлок. — Если бы ты был для меня настолько прозрачен, как ты думаешь, то мы бы его сейчас не вели.

Аргумент был сильным, это Джон понимал. — И это делает меня… Каким? Интересным? В противовес остальному человечеству?

— Не настолько интересным как, скажем, неопознанный труп с семнадцатью колотыми ранами на лестничном пролете многоэтажной парковки, но очень близко к этому.

— О, супер, — ответил Джон. — Замечательное сравнение.

У Шерлока появилась короткая самодовольная улыбка. — Я думал, что тебе это понравится.

Повисло молчание, во время которого Джон нельзя было отнести ни к категории «задумчивый», ни «сердитый». Оно просто здесь, пока не появится вопрос, который обязательно нужно проговорить.

— Шерлок, — нарушил молчание Джон. — Просто, чтобы мы на будущее все прояснили: я рад быть здесь.

— Как и я, — ответил Шерлок, глядя на него. После небольшой паузы он продолжил. — Если тебя здесь не будет, кто тогда будет подбадривать меня восторженными криками на месте преступления? Андерсон?

— И Салли, — усмехнулся Джон. — Хотел бы я на это взглянуть.

Их веселые взгляды встретились и задержались. Еще задержались. Улыбка сползла с лица Шерлока так же быстро, как улетучилось веселое настроение у Джона.

— Шерлок, — Джон остановился, облизывая губы. — Ты знаешь, что все то, что мы имеем… Это больше, чем просто… — он почесал голову, не зная, как бы лучше преподнести свою мысль. Он не знает на все сто процентов, как именно она должна звучать.

— Больше, чем нормальная дружба? — закончил за него Шерлок. — Это я и сам понимаю. Но мы ведь уже сами признались, что ни коим образом не являемся нормальными.

(ШЕРЛОК)

— Я серьезно, Шерлок — голос Джона был серьезным и чуточку нетерпеливым.

— Да, знаю, — ответил Шерлок и продолжил, — Я только постепенно осознаю всю ее важность, — сейчас, наконец-то решился. Четко и прямо. Но Джону он в этом никогда не признается.

— И? — спросил Джон.

— И что?

— Тебя это устраивает?

Его все устраивает только потому, что Джон задал этот вопрос. Потому что он всегда будет привлекать внимание Шерлока. Потому что он совершает неожиданные поступки.

Шерлок ответил: — Только если ты понимаешь, что у нас никогда не будет того, что люди зовут традиционными свиданиями.

— Любой наш поход куда-нибудь в любом случае выливается в погоню с последующим арестом преступника, — Джон наклонил голову. — Хм. Получается, с технической точки зрения, у меня было гораздо больше свиданий, чем я могу посчитать.

— Двадцать шесть, — ответил Шерлок. — Не считая совместных ужинов.

Джон хихикнул. Хихикнул. — У нормальных людей счет шел бы совсем другим образом.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Все, понял, — улыбнулся Джон. — Не нормальные. — И кстати, мне не нужны цветы или конфеты. Интересное преступление время от времени было бы очень кстати.

— Это можно устроить, — отозвался Шерлок. Общие интересы. Важны для отношений. Теоретически. Шерлок читал об этом.

— И больше не будет скучно, правда? — спросил Джон.

Риторический вопрос. Но Шерлок на него ответил. — Не вижу причин для этого.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон

— Замечательно, — подтвердил Шерлок.

(ДЖОН)

Джон знал, что с точки зрения Шерлока совершенство почти недосягаемо, а преувеличения лишь выделяют от начала и до конца неоспоримые факты.

Но так намного лучше.

— Замечательно, — согласился Джон.

На мгновение он не мог делать ничего, кроме как сидеть, смотреть на Шерлока, наслаждаться собой и всем миром. Проходит всего мгновение, а потом он говорит: — Чай?

Шерлок утвердительно кивнул, приподняв уголки рта. — Только, если внезапных переживаний было не слишком много.

Джон метко бросил подушку Шерлоку прямо в голову.

(ШЕРЛОК)

Шерлок словил подушку прежде, чем она упала на пол. Джон уже вышел за пределы его досягаемости, но пока что никаких реваншей. (вообще-то, реванш — это очень по-детски. Как и бросание подушек.)

На кухне Джон ставит чайник на огонь. Что-то напевает. Шерлок не узнает мелодию, но она жизнерадостная. Веселая.

Он растягивается по дивану, так чтобы подушка оказалась у него под головой.

Джон не похож на открытую книгу.

Джон — это единственная книга из шести миллиардов, которую он хочет читать.


End file.
